The Dark Affair
by Cotton Candy Dreams
Summary: NOTE: This fan-fic is set in Shattered Glass universe. The ruthless and ever bloodthirsty leader of the Autobots-Optimus Prime- is not one to be betrayed or crossed by anyone. Not even ones he owns and possesses... Unfortunately, Elita-One has to find out about more of his aggresive nature as the gruesome affair unfolds...


**Hi there. Well, as you can see… I'm new to the business of Fan-Fiction so please, be courteous and NO FLAMES! I only want honest criticism on this story. This is set in Shattered Glass so it explains some OOC and is in the Prime universe.**

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and its proper trademarks, not me.**

"_I can't believe this, Elita. Why would you do this to me?!" yelled Optimus in a state of shock and anger. They both knew damn well that Elita-1 was his property and no bot of any faction, Autobot or Decepticon, would ever touch the femme on his watch._

"_Well, what more would you expect from a two-timing, treacherous Autobot, Optimus?" retorted back Elita, yet with fear and pain her voice. The Autobot femme leader tried to make it looked that she was rather unfazed by her 'boyfriend's' outburst as she sank to their gargantuan berth that they shared. _

_He thought to himself about this, knowing that this was a true statement. Most femmes of their faction tend to 'love' one mech to get the attention of another one. Optimus never would of suspected Elita-1 of this since, after all, she was dating the highest ranked officer of their faction and he could give her anything that she desired._

"_You bitch, you WHORE!" roared Optimus," Tell me, what does Rodimus have that I don't?!"_

" _He is willing to pay more attention to me more than you ever will and treats me with more respect and not just his property!" snarled the pink femme as she was sort of cowering back on their berth, fearing _on what was to come.

_Optimus gritted his denta and then went and slapped her across her across the faceplate, a bitter look upon the leader's face as he let out another outburst._

"_You know, I know, everyone knows that YOU ARE MINE! AND MINE ONLY! No one is to ever lay a digit or an optic on you in my presence or not! Not while I am process coding and leader of this fragging faction!" he growled as the sounds of whimpering came from Elita, being quite ironic for such a war-hardened and tough femmebot._

"_Wait till I see that mech…Wait till I get my servos around his throat. I'll rip his spark out of choking him won't do the trick. He'll be slagged before you get the chance to save him," he muttered as his digits curled to see that he was choking the air, or in this case, an imaginary Rodimus._

"_I'll be sure that a crowd will be present for this, Elita. Just wait and see. Your little 'lover' will be offlined before the cycle is over tomorrow…"_

((BEFORE THE ARGUMENT))

The cycle started out like any other, the same old Autobot routine: Getting barked at by Optimus, quarters and chassis check, war-zone practice, very small swigs of energon that is unequally ick of distributed, a whole orbital cycle of cold and hard labor; and, what seems to be, a nano-klick of recharge before repeating the process all over again.

Well, for the newly recruited soldiers at least. The higher ups usually lived their process codes in an armed immunity, despite the endless war going on. Though, the bittersweet life of the Chief of Staff was no mere picnic when Optimus and Elita-1 was around to patrol and partake in supervising them.

While Optimus was consumed in an argument with Ratchet, Elita snuck off and away from Optimus to seek Rodimus and then the whole affair came to play and was quickly spreaded along base and, eventually, to the audio receptors of the great Lord himself, Optimus Prime himself.

_** TIMESKIP TO AFTER THE ARGUMENT**_

Optimus growled and clutched at the throat of the young Autobot; kicking and trying to pry the strong grip of Optimus's servos that were about to crack his throat. Though, so far, this attempt was failing miserably since the Commander's grasp on his throat was too great.

"You son of a glitch, you should know what is not yours. Elita-1 is my property and your punishment for overstepping the bounds of my relationship between me and her is… To be executed immediately."

Unfortunately, Rodimus was unable to answer since the tyrant's digits were practically puncturing his throat in and denting it.

"Let him go! Please!" the sudden cry of Elita came as she darted over and tried to pull his servos off of Rodimus's throat.

"You've done enough already, femme! He needs to learn a lesson and he is going to take it to his grave!" Optimus hollered as he kicked the femme away. Forcibly, he then ended the recruit's misery and cracked his neck, instantly offling the young bot named Rodimus as he fell limp to the cold ground and the sound of Elita-1's scream and curses filled the dark and dim atmosphere…

**Please fill free to review! I appreciate the feedback! ^_^ I apologize for it being so short as well D:**


End file.
